


Here

by axdorkxable



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axdorkxable/pseuds/axdorkxable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Callie confessed she really wanted children, and Arizona pulled away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Here
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Here**

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_I'd walk right back through the rain_

_Back to every broken heart_

_On the day that it was breakin'_

_And I'd relive all the years_

_And be thankful for the tears_

_I've cried with every stumbled step_

_That led to you and got me here, right here_

_\- Here _by Rascal Flatts

Callie stood out the window, looking through it with unseeing eyes. Outside, she was nothing; a ghost of a shell she once was. Inside, however, was another story. Inside, her heart beat painfully against her chest. She was at loss. Her girlfriend, her lover, _the love of her life_, was gone. She bit her lip, trying to fight the tears that threatened to escape. She was tired of crying.

It had been three days, three long horrendous days, since Callie confessed she wanted children someday. She knew Arizona didn't want any, but she thought they could work things out. Maybe even Arizona would tell her why she didn't want any kids.

She left.

Without a word, Arizona had pulled her hands away and just left. She wasn't at the hospital, and she wasn't at her home. Callie had no clue were the blonde had gone. Her stuff was still here; a random butterfly scrub cap, an extra pair of wheels for her wheelies, clothes scattered around the room. But she was not here.

"I see tiny coffins."

Callie's head whipped around, her eyes finding the source of the voice in the semi-darkness. "Ari?"

Arizona didn't move from where she was standing at the door. "When I close my eyes, I see tiny coffins, tiny coffins that hold my children. I'm afraid that that will really happen. I'm afraid that if I have children, they will die like I see children do every day."

Callie took a few steps foreword, afraid that Arizona would flee again. When she did not, Callie spoke; "We don't have to have children."

Arizona shook her head. "I'm sorry I left, I was just so scared of what you would think. But then I realized how stupid I was. I'm afraid, but as I thought about it, I want your children, Calliope. I want them to have your cute nose, your toughness, and... "

"You're dimples," Callie manages to get out.

Arizona laughs breathlessly and nods. "And my dimples."

Unable to take it anymore, Callie rushed the rest of the way and collapsed into her girlfriend. Sobs come from her throat as she buried her nose in Arizona's blonde hair. "Don't leave me."

Arizona pulled her close, rubbing the taller woman's back. "Shh, I'm here, I'm not going to leave."

And she never will.


End file.
